Orange fur and Brown Eyes
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: The great Dark One is not a cat person, but who can say no to the most beautiful brown eyes the world has ever seen?


"BELLE!"

From the kitchen, Belle hazardously dropped the tray of freshly baked cookies on the counter and rushed into the great hall where her husband was screaming bloody murder. With wide eyes and alert senses, Belle rounded the corner to the great hall only to find Rumplestiltskin accusingly pointing at the-

"What the hell is this!?" he screamed with a mixture of horror and disbelief at the thing clinging to his leather-clad thigh.

Belle blinked at the all-powerful Dark One before settling her gaze upon the subject of his eminent shock and stifled a giggle. "A . . . kitten?" She says awkwardly, tilting her head sheepishly in apology. She had all the means to tell him about the kitten she found in the garden that morning while he was away on a deal. However, when he came home soon after three retching days, her only concern was him and the bedroom and the orange tabby completely slipped her mind.

"Get it off **GET IT OFF**!"

She strode towards the little kitten, prying it off her husband with ease though he hissed like she was pulling nails out of his skin. "See?" she inquired as she rubbed the purring kitten's chin. "I thought he'd make a lovely pet."

Rumplestiltskin stammered incoherent words and looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "That, dearie-" He pointed at the adorable little ball of mewing sunshine. "Is _not _a pet. That-" He pointed at the ancient sheep dog who had gone back to sleep once seeing that there was no danger. "Is a pet. A poor guard dog," he growled in it's direction, "but still beloved, loyal, and better than that _thing_!" He waggled his fingers at the green-eyed tabby who had gotten a hold of one of Belle's corset strings. "That looks like something her Majesty would make an outfit out of." He shakes his head in mock disgust, the idea of turning the murderous fur ball into a cap or a scarf suddenly inviting.

Belle gave him a look. "Don't even think about." Eight years of marriage had given her the uncanny ability to read his thoughts. She laughed at his sheepish smile and cooed at the kitten in her arms, which vanished the look Rumple's face instantly.

"I'm sorry you don't like it, Rumple-darling, but we can't simply let it-"

"A kitty!"

Rumplestiltskin groaned audibly, knowing full well that he has just lost this war as little Rosemary came binding into the room with a mouthful of freshly home-made cookies.

"Rosie, what have I told you about having cookies before dinner?" Belle scolded playfully at her, setting the small creature on the "master's chair", as Rumplestiltskin had dubbed it, in exchange for ruffling her daughter's silky light brown curls. The action caused the imp to glare at her and then the kitten who when to stretching itself out on the fine leather chair.

Rosie pouted playfully at her mother. "But it was right there! And I was _so _hungwy!" She defended with the cutest tone that got the tiny girl out of many a predicaments.

Once again, Belle laughs, noticing the uncanny resemblance between her daughter and her husband. Truly, she was the daughter of the Dark One, being mischievous and canny, having a broad tongue for one so young that got her what she wanted (within reason) and large brown eyes that the queen herself melted to. She had Belle's facial features and quick wit, something that had Rumplestiltskin wrapped around her pinky finger from the second she was born.

Watching from the side, Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile nostalgically at the scene. He's glad he has this to come back to after every deal, glad to have this amazing family to love and to cherish forever.

_Meow_, the kitten mewed as Rosie picked it up a bit roughly by the scruff. "It's so _cute_ Mommy!" she exclaimed as she hugged the poor creature close. "Can we keep 'im?"

Moment gone.

Belle gave Rumplestiltskin a challenging look, cocking her brow at him in tricky way that came from years of being around him. "Ask you father."

Rumplestiltskin's face fell with an I-can't-believe-you'd-drag-her-into-this, I-will-get-you-back-tonight-look, narrowing his eyes daringly at his wife.

"Can we, Papa? **Pweese**! I'll luv 'im and I'll hug 'im and I'll feed 'im and I'll pet 'im-

_Meow._

"See? He said he want to stay!"

Belle smiled wider, feeling victorious as Rumplestiltskin sighed, going over how he was going to put this into a perspective that a six year old would understand. He squatted down to her height.

Now mind you, Rumplestiltskin, despite legend and reputation, what not a hateful man. He loved his family with a fierce passion, tolerated Belle's friends and the blond wind chime his son was dating on and off despite their status quotas (Dark Ones– Royals– you figure it out). He even like the occasional bird Belle brought in out of the cold, and most certainly liked the old sheep dog, Scraps, he got as a wedding gift for Belle.

But cats. Hell. To. The. No.

"Rosie Posie," He starts, using the nickname he gave her when ever he tried to get the stubborn child to do something she really did not want to do, like eat her vegetables or go to bed or not adopt stupid scratching fluff balls, "Kittens are very unsociable animals. They might seem cute when their little but as they get older they get more irritating and violent. They don't even like people unless they want something." He reasons, placing a gentle hand upon her head, praying to whatever God that existed the little lady would see reason.

She smiles one of Belle's smiles unfaltering. "Like you?"

"Like **me**?!"

Belle laughed out loud and her daughter's wit and the awestruck expression on Rumple's face.

"Mommy says you were a real grouch before she became your twoo love."

"Y-yes but I...I needed your mom." he shifted his glance up to his beautiful wife, who had now stopped laughing and was listening with utter fascination. "I was like the kitten in your arms, I needed someone to pet and feed me. I needed someone beside me to keep my bed warm. I was alone, despite having your brother, and I really needed someone to love. And love me back." he looked at the little thing. Though he was being squeezed just a little two tight, he was patient and willing to endure a little discomfort with hope that love and acceptance would come later.

The kitten swatted at the finger Rumple pointed at it and Rumple frowned. "I don't think it likes me."

"No Papa, Jiji loves you!"

Rumplestiltskin cocks a confused brow. "Jiji?"

Rosie held out the cat, a bright grin on her face. "Jiji!"

_Oh Regina's eyebrow make up she's named it! Gods above no. Belle named the child and we kept her but damn it... _

Rumplestiltskin pinches the bridge of his nose, succumbing to the inevitable truth and his daughter's irresistible cuteness. "Okay, fine. You can keep . . ."

"Jiji!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waves a hand dismissively, standing from his position and flinching when the girl squealed loud enough to put a banshee to shame.

"Thank you Papa thank you thank you thank you!" Rosie cries, throwing both arms around her father's leg.

Rumplestiltskin can't help but smile. "You're welcome, Rosie Posie." He briefly bends down, placing a kiss on her hair before Rosie recoils and skips off with "Jiji" dangling dangerously in her arms. He hoped Rosemary dressed the stupid thing in every doll dress she owned.

Suddenly, a familiar pair of arms envelop his chest from behind him, a kiss being pressed against his back through the leather.

"That was nice." Belle comments, nuzzling his back. "You big push over."

Rumplestiltskin's lip twitched, loosening her grip on him so he can turn around to face her.

"Yeah, well.." He places his hand a little too low on her backside, earning a surprised squeak from Belle, as a lecherous smile conquers his lips. "No kind deed goes unrewarded, right? And I certainly hope you'll do the rewarding."

– –

Two days later

"I can't believe you, the great fearsome Dark One, the demon of the night teenage girls and boys tell stories about at sleep-overs, that mother's threaten to call when their kids don't behave, that Regina and fucking Oz are afraid of, **actually **agreed to let her keep a bloody kitten!" Jefferson howled with laughter. Belle and his son Baelfire were leaning against each other, their faces a rose-purple from laughing so hard

An embarrassed blush rose to Rumplestiltskin's cheeks.

"It's not my fault! I had no choice! She _named _it within fifteen seconds of knowing the damn thing!"

He glanced over at his daughter and her friend Grace as they tried to force the stupid kitten into baby doll clothes.

Let them laugh, he thought, he'll be the one laughing when he sent the Hatter's daughter a little of puppies for her birthday!


End file.
